


Resolve

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Partners to Lovers, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie has to make a choice that will change everything. </p><p>And there's stuff with a porch swing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“Pick one!” the demon shrieked, its unearthly voice echoing across the abandoned warehouse. Abbie tried to take aim at it, her weapon held expertly in front of her, but it was like watching oil slick its way across water. Everything was distorted and the light it emitted was so intense, she had to keep blinking rapidly to see anything. The rest of the space was dark except where the demon was filling the shadows with its glow. 

This was the demented evil that Pandora released on Sleepy Hollow in the last few days, a monster that was forcing people to choose between spouses and lovers, friends, co-workers, and even children and step-children. In the first couple of days, it threatened to kill the captive that you didn't choose but then released both once the gut-wrenching decision was made. You picked who would live and then it simply vanished. Maybe death would have been easier than the betrayal that was often felt afterward. The people had to go on with their lives knowing just where they stood. 

The killing started yesterday. She and Crane stepped up their hunt, trying to outpace the demon and get to where it was going next. Jenny and Joe were in the race, too, researching how to send it back to where it came from and what relic they might need. Even with all of that, they had failed twice already. Two people were dead because they couldn't decipher the clues fast enough. 

And now this. Now mother fucking this. 

Abbie shielded her eyes with one hand, trying to maintain her aim with the other. So far, she didn't have a clear shot. She was going to have to try soon anyway because there was no way this was going to end well. 

Why the hell had Reynolds followed them here? How in the hell was she going to explain any of this... if she had to explain this. 

She could just make out Crane's face. He looked at the other man and then at her again, nodding. “You know what you have to do, Lieutenant. It's our job to save people, not destroy them. It will be all right.” 

Goddamn noble son of a bitch. Goddamn him and the way he was looking at her. She wasn't going to cry. This thing would not make her break down like that. 

“Abs, take the shot. You can do it, Agent. Take the damn shot,” Reynolds implored. “I trust you.” 

The thing was, Abbie wasn't sure shooting it would do anything anyway. 

“Make a choice. Your fellow Witness or your former lover,” the creature said in its shrill voice and she felt like it was crawling around inside of her brain again, digging up even more information about its captives. It was holding both of the men inside of its glow, like they were prisoners inside of a sunbeam and the only way out was her making a choice. 

She felt sick and desperately wanted to vomit. She knew how to deal with stress, had been trained for tough situations, but this... there was no amount of training that could prepare her for this. It was impossible. How was she to pick one life over the other? Even taking out the relationship factor she had with these two men, there was no way. Abbie cared for both of them and she couldn't do this. 

“What if I don't choose?” Abbie shouted at the demon. It actually smiled at her. This goddamn demon smiled at her. 

“I'll kill them both.”

“Abbie,” Crane said, his voice soft and low. He cocked his head and she knew everything he was going to say before he said it. As much as it hurt to stare into the light, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. “You know what must be done.”

She didn't want to hear that. There was always something else. Always another option. Always. Abbie took aim at the demon and fired her weapon, the sound echoing throughout the empty warehouse. Nothing happened. If anything, its glow just intensified. 

“In your heart, you've made your choice. You know what your mission is. Now speak it!” 

Abbie lowered her gun and looked from one man to the other. Crane looked so resolute while Daniel looked like he had no idea what the hell he had gotten himself into. She nodded at Crane and looked at the demon. “I choose–”

Before she could say another word, a projectile went flying past her head and through the heart of the demon. It exploded, the light now burning hot, and she fell to her knees. She tried to see if Crane and Daniel were okay but she couldn't make out much. When she finally could see them, both men were on their knees, shading their eyes. Their clothing was singed and she knew Crane was going to be pissed about that. Her boss looked up at her, his expression asking a million questions.

She stood and turned to catch sight of Jenny holding a crossbow, Joe behind her with more bolts in his hand and a large flashlight. Jenny was smiling and Abbie wanted nothing more than to hug her sister for saving her from this. 

Instead, she turned around and found herself in Crane's arms, him clutching her tight. Daniel walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Good job, Agent, but you have some explaining to do,” he said, stepping away from the pair and standing several feet back, watching. 

“In case you were wondering, it was an arrow tipped with a pot shard from ancient Capernaum. I'll explain that later, though,” Jenny said, walking toward the group with Joe. Abbie and Crane both pulled her into their hug. 

“Thank you,” Abbie whispered. 

“Yes, thank you, Miss Jenny,” Crane said, releasing both sisters and taking a step back. Not as far back as Daniel but enough to give the sisters a moment alone. Jenny pulled a small flashlight from her pocket and handed it Abbie. The darkness had returned to the cavernous space with the demon gone. 

“I'm sure I have a long night ahead of me explaining things to my boss. Can you drop Crane off at home?” Abbie asked Jenny who nodded. “Crane, listen... I'm going to have to clear up a few details with work. Jenny and Joe will take you home, okay?” 

Crane looked from Abbie to Agent Reynolds and back again. 

“I understand. I will see you at home later,” he said, following Jenny and Joe out of the empty warehouse, looking back more than once before he got to the exit. The sky outside was just turning dark and once they slammed the door, Abbie was left alone with her boss in a little circle of light. 

“Well...?” he said. He didn't say it like he was questioning her or her actions as her superior but more that he just needed to know what he hell just happened here. On a personal level. And how she had gone so long without telling him about her other life. 

“Yeah. Well...” 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was the middle of the night by the time Abbie pulled into her driveway. She entered through the rear door into the laundry area and grabbed a freshly laundered nightshirt from one of Crane's neatly folded piles. She changed quickly and then went to check on her roommate to see if he had gone to bed. His door wasn't closed all way, something he usually did before he slept, and she peeked into his room and found it empty. The house was dark except for a few lights she had turned on and he was nowhere to be found.

Which could only mean one thing. Despite the hour, he was out on the porch, sitting in the swing seat. This was Crane's favorite place to go and think, usually with a drink in hand, when something troubling happened. And tonight was definitely troubling. She had no idea this demon hunt was going to go this way. Had no clue that Daniel had been looking for her all day. If he hadn't walked in, she wasn't sure what would have happened. There wouldn't have been a choice for her to make. 

Abbie stepped out of the front door, shivering in the chilly night air. If she would have known she was going to end up outside, she would have chosen different pajamas. She didn't bother with the porch light. This conversation would probably be easier in the dark. 

When she sat in her favorite chair, the only sound was the gentle squeak of the chains on the swing and the flag flapping in the light breeze. Abbie sat with her feet curled under her, the nightshirt pulled over her knees. She saw that his empty glass was sitting on the table next to the marigolds and wondered how much he had consumed tonight. 

“Well...” she said after another minute of silence from Crane. 

“How did Agent Reynolds take the news that you are one half of the Witnesses from the Book of Revelation?” Crane asked. He didn't look at her but continued to stare straight ahead, slowly swinging the seat. His feet, still in his boots, were firmly planted on the floor. 

“Uh... not well,” Abbie answered. She chewed on her bottom lip just thinking about the two hours of explaining she just endured. He wanted to talk to Crane and Jenny next but she managed to put that off for a few days. They were just civilians, after all. 

“Did you tell him who I really am?” he asked. 

“Meaning did I tell him you're a once dead Revolutionary-era soldier that turned up a couple of years ago in Sleepy Hollow, which, by the way, is apparently ground zero for an opening to hell, or that... that...”

“That what?” 

“You're my partner. That I'm destined to be in this apocalyptic battle with you until we win or we die? Yeah, I tried to explain that. Which in turn led to a whole lot more. I'm amazed he didn't put me away,” Abbie said, laughing bitterly. 

“He was there. He saw the demon. He heard its voice. He saw it die,” Crane said, finally looking in Abbie's direction. “How could he doubt you?” 

“I don't know, Crane. Because he's not insane?” Abbie said, feeling like she had just been dragged back to those first days after the Horseman showed up in town. 

“'You would have to be half mad to dream me up,'” Crane said. Abbie laughed and shook her head. 

“You've been catching up on your Lewis Carroll?” Abbie said and Crane nodded. 

“I spent some time in Oxford again on my journeys and caught up on some of the more contemporary authors. Interesting fellow,” Crane said, smiling at a faraway memory. He then fell silent again. 

Abbie knew what he really wanted to know, the reason he had been sitting out here for hours instead of sleeping. He volunteered to be the sacrificial lamb because that was just who he was. She had already seen it before a few times, and talked him out of it. 

“I don't have the answer you want, Crane,” she said. It was a lie. Or a half lie. She didn't want to make a choice because she thought that she'd find a solution before it came to that. The demon said it had seen into her heart but how could it? She wasn't even sure what her heart was telling her most of the time except to protect it from moments like this. To protect herself from what could possibly be. She had spent her life protecting her heart and it didn't help. She was still forced to make difficult choices. Still forced to feel. 

She shivered and, rubbing her arms, thought about going into the house. Instead, he stood in one swift movement and slipped out of his coat. He held it for her and she got out of her chair, allowing him to help her put it on. She was swimming in all the fabric since this was one of his longer coats and she wrapped it around her. Before she could return to her seat, he rested his hand on her shoulders, holding her in place. 

“Lieutenant... Abbie...”

“You left me. The one thing I didn't think you'd ever do and you did it. Just one more person to leave me,” she said, closing her eyes as she felt him give her shoulders a squeeze. “And then tonight... you were willing to leave me again.” 

“I was trying to do what was right. Trust me, I never want to leave you but I... we have certain responsibilities to others–” 

“Oh, screw our responsibilities and this whole apocalyptic nightmare just once! Goddamn it, fight for me for a change. Not just along side of me, but for me, Crane,” Abbie said. He spun her around so fast, she almost tripped over her own feet. She was wrapped in his arms and he clutched her tight, like he was afraid she'd slip away from him if he let go at all, one hand cradling her head. 

Abbie wrapped her arms around his waist and held him, her cheek pressed against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and feel him let out a sigh. Was it a sigh of relief? Sadness? Or one of acceptance... that this is where they both belonged?

He kissed the top of her head and said her name over and over. Her name. Not Lieutenant. Not Miss Mills. Nothing formal, for he was all forgotten manners for a change. 

Pushing him backward a few steps, the back of his legs hit the porch swing and he sat down upon it again. She joined him, straddling his lap, his long coat covering both of them now. Abbie said a little prayer that the chains would hold on this thing. 

They stared at each other, her face close enough to his to see his eyes dilate the last bit in the darkness. She put a hand on each side of his face and tipped her head forward until their foreheads were touching.

“Are you sure?” she asked, still scared enough inside to have to know how he was feeling even though it was pretty damn obvious. 

“Yes. You?”

“Oh, yes,” Abbie said before kissing him. Their first kiss was soft and light and she sat back to look at him, just to have a moment to accept that this was actually happening. And it was really happening. 

The kisses that followed could hardly be classified as soft or light. Her teeth knocked against his and they both laughed before kissing again, this time so much better. Abbie's lips tingled with pleasure and she could taste the smoky flavor of the scotch he finished earlier as his tongue delved into her mouth. His beard was scratchy against her face but she didn't mind at all. 

He hiked her nightshirt up over her hips and wrapped his big hands around her slender waist. She was grinding against him and could feel the results of her efforts as his cock grew erect under her. This was so stupid, out here on her front porch, but she was afraid that the magic would end if she dared to move. 

Grabbing on to the back rail of the swing for better leverage, Abbie moved over him as his hands explored under her shirt, palming her breasts. She leaned back far enough for him to explore more, pulling her nightshirt up as far as he could with this damn coat on. His eyes took in everything as he played with her nipples, watching them grow hard between his thumb and forefinger. The sensation sent a bolt of white hot arousal through her, and down to her core. It only got worse (Better? Yes, better...) when he moved their bodies in such a way that it was his tongue on her nipples instead of his fingers, flicking at them gently. Abbie moaned softly with pleasure. She always took him for a breast man. 

She was going to go crazy if she couldn't get her mouth on him, too, but she let him continue doing what he was doing for a while longer. He pulled away and she shivered when a breeze blew across her now wet nipples. He considerately pulled her shirt down for her and tugged his coat shut so she'd be warm. It was her turn and she went to work on his neck, her mouth brushing over his salty skin as he moaned. He had no idea how long she had wanted to do this, what with his crazy shirts and his collar bones always hanging out. Abbie loosened the laces holding his shirt shut and ran her tongue down his skin as far as she could. Damn fabric. 

This was all nice but she was so hot and wet with desire for him and she wanted him in her. The swing chair kept moving and she wasn't sure how to do this right without the damn thing falling out of the ceiling but she needed him. Now. 

Crane tugged her panties down and she somehow managed to get them off, kicking them behind her. He put a hand between her thighs, his fingers curling so he had two fingers in her slick center while his thumb teased her clit. The swing started to gently move with his strokes and... was he pushing it, too? Everything felt so good and she stared into his smoldering eyes and gasped when he crooked his fingers just right. He arched that damn eyebrow and smiled. An actual smile, not his normal never-see-his-teeth smile. 

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he whispered. 

“You're not so bad for a man of your age,” Abbie whispered back. 

“I did take some time off. A few centuries at least. It did wonders for my –” but Abbie silenced him with a kiss before he could say more. She was bouncing on his hand, letting him fuck her with his fingers, and the frenzied way she was reacting to his touch was most liberating. 

She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him again. She was so close. “Don't. Stop. I need you. I need you so much,” she said and he stroked her with even more force. 

“We are truly bound together, you and I. Now more than ever,” he said, and she came hard. Her inner muscles tightened around his fingers and goddamn it, she couldn't think rationally anymore. Everything grew a hot white and she saw stars. He made her see fucking stars. And he didn't stop, his fingers still drawing more and more out of her until she thought she was going to scream. No, no, no... not here. Later. In the house she could scream but not here. 

He moved his hand and she fell against him, breathing hard. He held her tight and she was practically purring against his shoulder. 

“That was good,” she said, slowly catching her breath. 

“Do you want to stop now? Or go inside?” he asked. She kissed him, nibbling a little on his lower lip, before answering. 

“I want you right here. Then when you're out here with your darkest thoughts and hidden memories, you'll remember this moment and forget about the rest of them. Even everything that happened earlier tonight.” she said. She fumbled around between them, unfastening all the buttons on his pants, impatient to get to more. He helped her out and then lifted his hips so she could tug them down to his knees. Abbie hoped that his coat that she was wearing would hide enough if someone drove down her street. 

He was so hard and ready, and she swallowed hard as she looked at his cock and then up to him. The look of keen longing in his eyes was so intense that she could feel his need for her just with that stare. She lifted herself over him and he guided himself into her slick folds. The look on his face as she sank down on him was one of euphoria and desire and wishes suddenly fulfilled. 

She felt so... whole. Like some ancient prophecy was getting its way and they completed each other. Two becoming one and destroying the hell out of any desire she'd ever have for anyone else. There was nothing else in the world but the two of them right now. 

Crane begged her to move and she did, her hands on his shoulders for support. She'd raise herself up just enough that he almost slipped out before taking him all the way back in again. He moaned, and she swiveled her hips to take him in even farther. The chains now rattled and the ceiling was groaning under the strain of their movements but there was no way she was going to stop. Again and again, she'd take him in, greedy for more. She needed him. Wanted him to fill her and her hunger for him. 

“Oh God's...” he started to mutter but that was it. He came inside of her, his hips bucking up hard to meet each move Abbie made, and she tightened her muscles around him to draw his pleasure out even more. His eyes fluttered shut and she wanted to stay like this forever, filled with him. 

He finally looked at her and touched her face. Neither of them moved and she enjoyed the feel of him inside of her still. Abbie leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder. 

“I guess this makes us more than roommates,” she said.

“I would have to agree,” he said. 

They were more than roommates and more than Witnesses now. Friends. Partners. Lovers. There wasn't much she could say was a secret between them anymore, very little that was unknown. Except... 

“As my partner and as whatever we are now and whatever we will be next, I'd choose you, Ichabod. This lifetime, any lifetime, I'd pick you a thousand times over. That's all that matters,” she said, laughing a short, joyful laugh. 

They slowly pulled themselves together, collecting clothing and fastening buttons again. She tucked her panties into his coat pocket a second before he lifted her off of her feet and carried her through the front door, pulling it closed behind him. He didn't set her down but carried her to her bedroom. 

Crane gently placed Abbie on her bed and she wriggled out of his coat and pulled off her nightshirt, tossing them both aside. His eyes greedily drank in the sight of her completely naked form and he started to undress himself, doing away with boots and pants and shirt. It was fortuitous that she had told her boss she was going to be late getting to work this morning. And thankfully she hadn't promised to bring Crane in to discuss the events of the last few days right away. After this, he would strut around and be entirely too smug to tolerate. 

Naked, he crawled into her bed, wrapped his long arms around her and held her close. “Through all the centuries, through all creation, I'd choose you, too, Grace Abigail Mills,” he said softly to her. “A million times over, I'd choose you.” 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Who would Abbie choose? Abbie would do everything she could to save everybody. Because that's Abbie. And Crane would try to make Abbie happy. 
> 
> All errors are mine.


End file.
